1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to infrastructure networks. The embodiments herein particularly relates to a method for monitoring infrastructure networks. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system employing laser pulses for monitoring infrastructure networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, several research and development authorities across the world have started the development and support of intelligent city platforms in terms of monitoring and controlling infrastructure networks. The infrastructure network is one of the primary city subsystems. The automation techniques are important to update the huge network with frequent progress interns of new installations, enforcements and replacements. The necessity of the infrastructure progress updates daily is generated due to the criticality of these utility networks to the everyday life of any community.
When a certain user requires electrical or water maintenance due to a service disconnection, the normal workflow is to disconnect the service for all the nearby users due to an inaccurate/incomplete utility data. The service is disconnected for all the nearby users because the location of the exact service cable/pipeline connected to the concerned user is unknown. The reason behind a lack of knowledge regarding the location of the utility services is the difficulty in surveying the daily network utility updates using the current surveying technologies.
The update of current geospatial data progress at the city scale is done by utilizing the normal data collection techniques such as GPS, Total Station and level equipments. The data collection performance by using the available surveying techniques on the city scale is very much limited and complicated due to several factors such as a lack of a proper geodetic network for establishing the needed missions control points before conducting the physical data collection operations. On the other hand, the needed resources are also too huge to operate these techniques in the areas where the accuracy of the data is affected and not consistent due to the large number of resources involved with different quality levels. Several countries conduct the geophysical survey using a Ground Penetrating Radar (GPR) and other similar techniques such as cable detection to update infrastructure utility networks.
The daily updates of the infrastructure networks are very huge due to the new installations, frequent replacements and enforcements that are subject to maintenance and operation on a frequent basis. The efficiency of the maintenance and operation workflow is strongly related to the geographical location of these infrastructure networks. Due to the huge daily updates of the infrastructure networks, the ability of collecting the updated locations using the current geospatial monitoring techniques is very difficult. The monitoring of the infrastructure networks is needed to geospatially locate and update the physical infrastructure development, which significantly enhances the performance of managing and maintaining the infrastructure assets.
Hence there is a need for an efficient system for updating and monitoring the infrastructure networks progress. Also there is a need for an efficient geospatial data updating technique for the infrastructure networks. Further, there is a need for a mathematical method for re-planning the mobile laser scanning missions to obtain the best model for updating the polyethylene infrastructure networks.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.